Birthday Surprise
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It was Dean's birthday and Sam has been suspicious for the past few days. What could he be planning? Whatever it is it's one heck of a surprise! Wincest Dean/Sam lemon yaoi no spoilers, any season you want


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. Sadly it belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke**

**Warnings: Slash/Wincest, swearing (minimal), PWP**

It was heavily snowing as a figure drove to their destination. You could hardly see two feet in front of yourself the snow was coming down so hard and fast. The figure in the car was determined to get to their destination despite the horrible weather. The figure was male around six foot four with floppy brown hair combed away from his face, and expressive hazel eyes. He was driving a 1967 Chevy Impala muttering curses under his breath at the snow impairing his vision. Next to him laid his cell phone which every now and then would vibrate flashing the low battery signal. Sighing to himself he picked up the phone and sent a quick text that said _'Dean I'll be back in a few hours, my battery for my phone is low so don't worry too much.'_ A few seconds later a reply came, _'Okay Sammy when do you expect to be back?' _Sam contemplated how long before sending a quick message, _'In a few hours but I'll be home before midnight.'_

Finally spotting his destination Sam pulled over and parked as close as he could to the store. Getting out of the car Sam quickly scanned his surroundings before relaxing a bit, but he still kept up his guard. There had been a few times when he had gone out to be attacked or something bad had happened to him. For the most part he didn't see anything except a few other people out braving the weather for whatever reason. It almost surprised him that this many people were out since it was freezing but he reminded himself it was northern Michigan so they were probably used to the weather.

Done with his assessment he headed into the store, it was a clothing store, and began looking around. For the most part he didn't see anything that interested him but he was determined to find something. While going by a sales rack something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and drew him to it. Stepping closer to look he grinned at what he found. It was a complete outfit set and he knew that it was picking. Picking up everything that came with it Sam headed to the changing rooms. There were a few rooms available so he choose the closest one and began to try on the outfit. Every thing fit perfectly and comfortably. Checking himself out in the mirror he began to grin knowing this was the perfect outfit. Changing back into his normal clothes Sam headed to the check out to buy the outfit.

Satisfied with his purchase Sam set the bag next to him and began heading to the other places he needed to go to. He had a list of what he needed to get and what to do before he would go back to the hotel where Dean was at. Starting up the car he once again headed into the awaiting blizzard.

Dean was laying on the bed closest to the door with my back against the headboard. He had the TV going but he wasn't really watching what was on his worry for Sam taking over. Running one of his hands through his spiked dirty blond hair he sighed. Sam had told him he would be back in awhile before midnight but Dean couldn't help but worry and wonder what Sam was doing. Taking a sip of his beer Dean tried to relax but it would help if he knew what Sam was doing and where he was_. 'Is he with some girl having a good time? Or is he at a bar hustling a game of pool? Drinking? Or is he just out trying to get away from me?'_ Dean couldn't help but think. "God, I sound like such a girl," he muttered changing the channel hoping to find something to distract his thoughts.

Eventually he found himself watching some horror movie snorting at all the false facts they had and about how scared the people were. "All you have to do is salt and burn them. Is it really that hard for you to get?" Dean muttered rolling his eyes. When Sam arrived not to much later Dean nearly jumped up ready to fight until he noticed it was Sam. "So where have you been all evening?" Dean asked eyeing the bag that Sam was holding.

"Out and around," Sam replied vaguely. He didn't really want to tell Dean where he was. At least not yet…Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to elaborate?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay then, what's in the bag?" Dean inquired since he was getting no where with his other question and didn't want to end up yelling with Sam. They had gotten better about yelling at each other and everything had been so peaceful that he didn't want to ruin it by trying to find out where Sam was. Besides from what he could tell Sam was safe. Sam just shrugged at his question though.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Sam told him as he headed to the bathroom. Dean grumbled to himself about secretive little brothers and kicking their asses for not telling him things. Sam chuckled as he shut the door to the bathroom. It was so typical that Dean would react like that. Taking a quick shower Sam was glad there was warm water as he warmed up under the spray.

The rest of the night went by with Dean trying to peek into the bag and see what Sam had gotten only to be swatted away playfully by Sam. Dean joked around asking if he had gotten some porn or something like that. Sam rolled his eyes and replied, that no it wasn't porn and for the last time no Dean couldn't see. Eventually the both fell asleep letting any stress of the day leave them. It was a relatively okay sleep and neither of them had nightmares.

It was a few days later on January 24th when Sam woke Dean up with a breakfast of bacon and eggs from the ma and pa diner down the street. "Happy Birthday Dean," Sam said handing over the food along with a cup of steaming black coffee. Dean immediately took the meal and began scarffing it down. Grimacing slightly at his brother's eating habits Sam began to slowly eat his plate of pancakes and fruit. They ate in relative silence the only noise coming from outside of their motel room. Once done Dean grinned at Sam. "Dude, that was great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Your welcome," Sam told him. "So is there anything you wish to do today since it is your birthday and all that?" Dean appeared to think about if for a minute.

"Wasn't there a classic car museum not to far from here?"

"There was one on the corner of fifth and Thomas Street," Sam confirmed. "We could go there if you want…" If it wasn't for the fact it was a classic car museum than Sam would have muttered "christo" under his breath.

"Great! How about we go there before hitting up that bar we saw on the way into town," Dean suggested.

"It is your birthday so it's really up to you," Sam told him. "Besides did you mean Trinity Pub or Shanks? We saw a couple of bars on our way into town not to mention that Midland Street which is filled with nothing but bars."

"Shanks," Dean replied. "Most of those other bars seem a little fancier than what I'm used to."

"If you say so…" Sam said rolling his eyes. Standing up from his chair he said, "Let's go then." Dean grinned as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and jogged to catch up. Sam smiled fondly as his brother hummed the Metallica tune, Nothing Else Matters, under his breath. It was moments like these he cherished especially since in their line of work anything could happen. He was especially glad that Dean was finally relaxing and enjoying himself.

A few weeks before hand they had to go through the northern Michigan woods hunting a Wendigo. It had nearly cost them their lives when they learned the Wendigo had a mate that they didn't know about. Luckily both of them had made it with only a few stitches and bruises and no fatalities. Still Dean had been on edge worried about Sam who had fewer injuries than he did and when the blizzard hit he had started to become a bit stir crazy. It was nice and Sam hoped that Dean would keep up his good mood.

They arrived at the museum which wasn't that packed and paid for two admission tickets. Dean immediately went to see some of the other Chevy Impala years and laughed when he saw a 1967 Chevy Impala that was painted dark blue. Sam wasn't as into the cars as his brother was but he still enjoyed himself. He had to admit that a few of the cars had caught his attention but he wouldn't trade the Impala for any of them. Walking back to the Impala a few people pointed at it wondering if they were giving it to the exhibit. Dean told them no, there was no way he was selling his baby so back off. The people did so nervously not liking the look Dean was giving them.

Dean was in a better mood when they arrived at Shanks and away from the people who kept asking if he'd put his baby in the museum. "I'd never do that to you baby," Dean promised patting the dashboard of the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. The outside of Shanks looked like an old fashioned saloon and even had places where you could tie up horses with the water troughs and everything. When they went inside the bar though, it was a modern western. There were saddles, horseshoes, and rope on the walls heavy maple wood for the floor and table with a Winchester rifle above the bar. Dean made a few jokes about the rifle when he saw it making Sam laugh and smile.

One waitress came over to their table to take their order pretty quickly. She had medium, curly burnet hair with green eyes and a flirtatious smile. "Hello boys what can I get you two today?"

"I'd like a cheeseburger with extra onions and some fries," Dean replied throwing in a wink. It wasn't his normal flirtatious wink that he usually used Sam noticed but it still had charm.

"And you sweetie?" she asked looking at Sam.

"Just a chef salad," Sam replied. He wasn't one to really talk to the waitresses leaving that to Dean which worked out well. Today however Dean wasn't flirting with the waitress at all. Birthdays were generally just the family so it wasn't too unusual or anything but Sam still appreciated it. Their orders arrived relatively quickly as they joked around and talked. When they finished their lunch Dean ordered a slice of apple pie before they left.

After a long day of going around town Dean was glad to finally be back at the motel room so he could relax. Sam before they had come back had made a stop to get a six pack of Samuel Adam's brew and an apple pie. Dean was drooling at the thought of having both his favorite pie and his favorite beverage. Sam looked at Dean's face and saw how relaxed he was. Not many people could tell the subtle differences between Dean's faces but he could. Pulling out one small birthday candle Sam set it in the middle of the apple pie and lit it. "Happy Birthday Dean."

"What no birthday song?" Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes at that and Dean chuckled. "Thanks Sammy."

"No problem Dean. It is your birthday," Sam told him.

"Since it's my birthday does that mean I can eat the whole thing?"

"I get at least one slice," Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean grinned at him before blowing out the candles.

"Well let's dig in."

Dean cut himself a slice that was as big as one forth of the pie and Sam got a little slice that was barely an eighth of the pie. Sam looked at him but didn't comment since he was lucky to get that much. He usually didn't have sweets often either so it didn't bother him. They finished off the pie quickly with Dean scarffing down most of it but they saved a few pieces for later. Getting up from the table Sam headed to the bathroom leaving Dean to wonder what he was doing. "I'm going to take a quick shower" Sam informed him.

"Save some hot water for me."

"Okay."

Sam took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief when he was in the bathroom. Hidden under the sink was the bag from a few days ago waiting to be opened. He pulled it out and set it on the lid of the toilet as he started the shower. It didn't take long for the shower to heat up so Sam got in rather quickly. He grabbed the Irish Springs shampoo and body soap and quickly scrubbed his body down making sure to take as little time as possible so Dean would have some hot water. Getting out he toweled himself down before staring at the bag. Opening it he began to second guess himself.

Lately Dean had seemed like he was giving Sam hints about wanting to be more than brothers but he was starting to doubt himself. _'What if I just saw what I wanted? This could make everything more awkward between us…'_ Sam thought looking at the clothes. "Are you done in there?" Dean called out. Sam steadied his nerves and picked up the clothes.

"Yeah I'll only be a minute," Sam replied. He slowly got dressed trying to delay going out to meet Dean. "Come on Sam. You can do this…" he muttered to himself. Dean was beginning to wonder what was holding Sam up. He was about to call out to ask if Sam was okay when Sam walked out. Looking Sam up and down his jaw dropped and he began choking on his beer. Sam was wearing tight fitting blue jeans, which was normal enough, but he also had on a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and a leather vest with no shirt underneath to hide his chest. Dean's jeans felt incredibly tight and seemed to get more restricting as he stared at his little brother. "I heard it was your birthday," Sam drawled out using a Southern accent as he sauntered over.

Dean wanted to know what happened to his Sammy and who this stranger was. The brother he knew wouldn't do something like this…would he? "Sam?" Dean asked staring at him. Sam didn't say anything but he did grin sexily at Dean and wink. Sam then straddled Dean's thighs and ground his hips down. _'Okay what the hell did I miss?'_ Dean thought before saying, "Sammy?"

"Yes? I'm here to give you a birthday lap dance," Sam replied winking. Getting up for a minute Sam walked over to his laptop and pressed play on MediaPlayer. Swinging his hips around in time to the music Sam danced his way over to Dean who couldn't comprehend what was happening. _'Holy crap this is Sam, my__ brother__,'_ Dean thought as Sam danced and began grinding against his lap. Sam then began removing his vest. Dean moaned as Sam ground down roughly against his erection. Once again Sam straddled Dean's lap and removed Dean's t-shirt. Dean gave no resistance and even seemed to encourage it as he lifted his arms up and rolled his hips against Sam's. Leaning down Sam began trailing kisses along Dean's jaw avoiding his lips purposely.

Dean briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming as he enjoyed Sam's attention. He had been thinking about Sam in a sexual way recently after an incident with a gay warlock. Those sorts of thoughts were pushed away as he got frustrated with the brief light kisses. Bringing a hand up he weaved hi hand through Sam's slightly long hair before pulling Sam towards him. Dean kissed Sam with the ferocity of a tornado. Sam didn't seem to mind as he moaned and frantically grinded against Dean's jean clad crotch. Dean's other hand trailed down Sam's back before dipping into his jeans and squeezing Sam's ass. Briefly Sam broke the kiss to let out a moan. He responded by pinching Dean's nipples and nipping at his jaw.

Both of them decided it was not enough as Sam got of Dean's lap so they could both remove their jeans. Dean grabbed Sam's chin and pulled him into another kiss this time slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth as he slid his jeans off. Sam tasted like the apple pie and beer they had had before his shower and a hint of something that was purely Sam. Hesitantly Sam's tongue brushed against Dean's before he gained more courage and began to take over the kiss. For awhile Dean allowed him to explore his mouth before fighting back and dominating Sam's mouth. They only pulled away when their lungs burned for air. "Lay on the bed and lift up you hips," Dean ordered pupils blown with lust.

Wordlessly Sam did as he was ordered his cock hardening even further at the tone of Dean's voice. It was so sensual and sexy that he could listen to it all day. As Sam obeyed Dean's command Dean stared at him while searching for the lubricant that he kept in his duffle bag. Finally finding the bottle at the bottom of his bag Dean grinned and sauntered over to the bed. Popping open the cap he poured a decent amount onto his fingers. A faint scent of vanilla filled the air. Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realize vanilla is an aphrodisiac for men, right?"

"You're just an encyclopedia of weirdness aren't you?" Dean commented. "I mean who says that when they are about to get laid?"

"Shut up," Sam muttered while Dean chuckled. He was about to say more when Dean's first finger pressed against his anal hole. The cold feel of the lubricant caused Sam to gasp and buck his hips forward. Dean easily slipped his finger inside which made him pause and wonder.

"Ever done this with another guy before?" Dean asked as he curled his finger around. It took awhile for Sam to reply as he adjusted to the finger.

"Not in this way," Sam eventually replied. Dean's finger brushed against Sam's prostate causing him to mew and roll his hips forward. Sam blushed as he then said, "However I have fingered myself on occasion…"

"Been thinking about me pounding into your tight ass?" Dean asked adding another finger and making scissor like motions with them. Sam shifted his hips trying to get Dean to hit his prostate again.

"_Yes!"_ Sam mewed when Dean finally touched the spongy bundle of nerves. Sam began pushing back hoping to take the fingers in deeper. Dean smirked as he watched his brother fuck himself on his fingers. It was a very erotic sight seeing Sam spread out before him cowboy hat askew only holding on by the stringers, and his hazel eyes glazed from the pleasure. Seeing that there was no pain in his eyes Dean decided it was okay to add third and final finger. It burned slightly to be stretched more than he was used to but Sam loved how Dean worked them as he hit his prostate over and over again. "Can you hurry up and just fuck me?" Sam whined as Dean continued to play with his prostate.

"As you wish Sammy," Dean replied removing his fingers. Sam whined a bit at the loss but otherwise did nothing. Squeezing some more lubricant on his hand Dean rubbed it onto his erection. Spreading Sam's thighs further apart Dean settled between them. Carefully Dean lined the head of his cock with Sam's hole. He didn't push in though until Sam pressed back allowing the head in. With a slam of his hips Dean was fully seated in Sam. He knew Sam preferred on sharp pain instead of the slow burn, but he hoped that it didn't hurt too much. Stilling his hips he waited for Sam to adjust. Dean didn't have to wait long.

"Move already," Sam whined.

"Alright princess," Dean replied grinning. Sam glared at him but it was lost as he moaned when Dean hit his prostate with his cock. Dean leaned down and trailed kisses along Sam's neck and clavicle stopping to leave hickeys every once in awhile. His pace was slow as he enjoyed the feel of being in Sam. Many fantasies had occurred like this but none of them were _nearly_ as good as the real deal. Sam began rolling his hips more wanting Dean to pick up the pace, go deeper, _something_.

"Hurry it up," Sam told him as he hooked his ankles around Dean and pulled him closer.

"Just wanted to savor the moment."

"There'll be time for moments _later_. Fuck me." Dean wondered if he had misheard Sam but the look on his face told him no, he didn't.

"If you're sure…"

"I am now move fa-" Sam ended up moaning as Dean pulled back and thrust forward then pulled out again and slamming into Sam's prostate. "Oooh so _good_," Sam mumbled. Reaching up Sam smashed his lips against Dean's. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would come true.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Dean said pulling back from the kiss. Sam would have responded but he was moaning and couldn't seem to form words. Dean had reached down with his hand and began stroking Sam's erection. By now Sam was seeing white from the sensation of Dean hitting his prostate head on and stroking his erection. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and his muscles were clenching and unclenching. Dean was also close and he could tell that Sam was ready to release by the look on his face. "Come for me Sammy," he whispered huskily into Sam's ear.

Sam came with a loud moan of Dean's name. His anal hole fluttered and constricted around Dean's cock. Dean got a few more thrusts in before he couldn't help but ejaculate into Sam moaning 'Sammy' as loud as he could. He then fell next to Sam on the bed pulling his flaccid cock from Sam's hole. Both were tired and sweaty. Sam curled closer to Dean enjoying the warmth. "So, what brought this on?" Dean inquired slightly breathless.

"You honestly think I didn't notice your hints?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well…"

"You've been brushing up against me more often, talking more suggestively than usual, staring at me when you though I wouldn't notice…you weren't exactly being subtle about it Dean," Sam told him.

"Quiet you," Dean muttered blushing faintly. He hadn't realized he had been that noticeable and didn't know he had been doing some of that.

"You were the one wondering what brought it on…"

"Shut up," Dean told him. Then he titled his head to the side and wondered. "I know that cowboy outfit was from the bag…but where have you been for the past few days?" Sam blushed at the questioning and looked away. "Okay, now I _really_ want to know."

"I was learning how to dance…"

"So what, did you go to some strip joint and ask how to learn?" Dean asked jokingly. When Sam blushed further Dean raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "You're joking. Seriously? You really did that?"

"Yes…" Sam muttered faintly.

"So did you learn how to pole dance also?" Dean asked intrigued.

"A bit…but since we don't exactly have any poles in the motel that I could use I only learned the basics and a bit about dancing without the pole," Sam replied.

"Well I'm glad you did. This has been one of the best birthdays I've had in awhile."

"I was hoping you would like it. While getting dressed I was so nervous and wondered if I had just been seeing things…"

"I'm glad you decided to come out like that," Dean told him. 

"So am I."

"Enough with the chick flick moment let's get some sleep."

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean waggled his eyebrows. That didn't stop him from curling closer to Dean even if he did want to hit him. Both were asleep within a few minutes curled into each other's warmth.

**Hope you liked this! This is my first Wincest and Supernatural story but I've been into the show for awhile. If you liked my other stories they won't be updated since I have those chapters on my other laptop and can't retrieve them. Bye~!**


End file.
